Seguimos bajo la lluvia
by Ada Koizumi
Summary: Pequeña, dulce y caprichosa. Amante de lo hermoso y destinada a sufrir la única perdida que podría borrar su sonrisa deslumbrante. Nielly a perdido a Jayo, y él, como un fantasma aliviado busca reconfortar a su mejor amiga


Te quería mucho...

Todos pasaban a su lado, todos le tocaban el hombro, todos evitaban mirarla directamente. El hielo aun consumía su cuerpo por la incredulidad y el shock, aun si minutos antes había tenido cabeza para llegar a su casa, darse un baño y ponerse sus mejores ropas. El vestido rosa pastel que llevaba era su favorito, el más lindo, el único que la hacía sentirse bonita; se había alisado el cabello rubio, porque deseaba que luciera más largo. Se había puesto lo poco que tenía de accesorios, tales como zapatos de tacón que hacían juego con los moños del vestido, una muñequera y collar de perlas, y por ultimo un sombrero tipo inglés.

Todos intentaban mirarla con pena, con la lastima derramándose en cada caricia falsa y cada palabra de aliento. Solo quería irse. Incluso algunas personas menos consideradas criticaban su atuendo, diciendo que era una falta de respeto. Nielly no podía moverse de su lugar, ni siquiera cuando el Sol se ocultó y todo mundo comenzaba a retirarse. Una última mano se posó sobre su hombro, no en señal de pésame sino para llamar su atención.

-Nielly, es hora de irnos...- le susurró su tío, Ernesto. Sin embargo ella solo hizo un leve movimiento con la mano, acariciando cariñosamente el féretro marrón que estaba frente a ella. Era momento de decir adiós...

Y entonces esa palabra la recordó de manera muy nítida.

...

-Es hora de decir adiós, Nielly...- le susurró alguien al oído, y al saber quién era, la pequeña niña de no más de 10 años, se giró con ojos llorosos.

-No me quiero ir aun, Joyo.- lloriqueó, con sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, lágrimas que el secó con la manga de su playera color rojo y con una brillante sonrisa. En su momento, pensó que era un poco insensible por sonreír así luego de que su hamster, Pantufla, muriera; aun así, esa sonrisa cálida le dio ánimo para levantarse del suelo y seguirlo hasta su casa, donde pronto su madre la recibiría con un abrazo.

...

Por supuesto... él no era un hámster. Y tampoco podría olvidar cada minuto que pasó junto a él. Finalmente, aun si había podido subirle el ánimo, su tío Ernesto la llevó de la mano hasta su casa, abandonando finalmente la última morada donde Javier Gonzales estaría.

Afuera estaba lloviendo, por lo que la mayoría de los presentes hacía hasta lo imposible por no mojar sus ropajes negros y deprimentes. Nielly se fijó en una mujer que lloraba a todo pulmón afuera de un coche antiguo de color negro brillante; era una mujer refinada, delgada y parecía muy joven, con su cabello castaño escondido en un sombrero parecido al suyo, pero negro. Era su madre. Gabriela de Gonzales no podía soportar la muerte de su hijo, y aunque era una mujer que podía fácilmente controlar las emociones, seguramente el ambiente depresivo había sido demasiado para ella.

-Tío Ernesto, ¿puedo ir al parque un rato?- preguntó suavemente la chica, jalando levemente de la manga de aquel hombre al que nadie llamaría "padre". Se veía amable, pero sus facciones fuertes y su bigote negro tan pronunciado lo hacían ver poco delicado. Sin embargo, aunque parecía fuera de lugar con una jovencita que tomaba su brazo, su rostro parecía ablandarse en exceso.

-Cla... Claro, cariño... ve un rato...- se sentía fuera de lugar en tantas formas, que lo más fácil era dejarla sola. Buscó rápidamente el paraguas que guardaba en la bolsa de la niña, pero ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirándolo con tranquilidad.

-Así está bien... la lluvia no me molesta.- su tío quiso insistir, pero ella ya se había separado de él y se había dejado mojar por la densa y calurosa lluvia.

Usualmente hacía frío cuando llovía, pero ese día en especial no había viento, por lo que era como bañarse con el grifo a toda marcha. Su cabello rubio oscuro era tan sedoso que se empapó rápidamente, pero su alaciado se arruinó y dejó ver algunas ondas. Se preguntó si ya era hora de llorar; debía llorar, ¿no? Eso hacía todo mundo en los funerales. Sin embargo, Nielly no podía sentir lagrimas en los ojos, tan solo la lluvia cálida que caía del cielo sin parar. Su vestido quedó empapado también, por lo que se le pegaba al cuerpo, con sus holanes en la parte del busto, y la falda hasta la rodilla.

Se quitó las zapatillas tan solo entró al parque, sintiendo con satisfacción la tierra mojada.

_-"Que bien huele, además..."_

Sus pensamientos no parecían ser de alguien que había perdido a alguien tan valioso. Tan valioso...

Se recostó sobre un juego del parque tan simple, y al mismo tiempo, tan fascinante para todos los niños que iban a divertirse. Era tan solo una lámina de concreto puesta sobre una pequeña colina de tierra, la cual era rodeada de postes de madera que actuaban como escalones. Su mente la llevó, esta vez, solo un año atrás, en noche de brujas.

...

-¡Hey, Javier!- gritó una niña de cabello negro, lacio y largo, con un disfráz de rockera, mientras otra niña vestida de doctora a su lado le animaba a unirse a su grupo. Sin embargo, el joven, que unos días después cumpliría 14 años, no parecía muy interesado en ir con ellas, aun si las niñas le agradaban mucho. Sus padres se extrañaban que siendo un niño tan maduro y estudioso, siguiera saliendo en noche de brujas, con la excitación y la emoción de un niño pequeño. Cada año buscaba un disfráz original que le sentara bien. Ese año había optado por un traje sumamente extraño... un vestido.

Incuso Nielly, que había pensado y pensado en disfraces poco comunes, se había llevado una incómoda sorpresa al ver a Javier frente a su puerta con un vestido como de campesina o ama de casa, algo estilo europeo, y además con una pañoleta blanca sobre la cabeza. Lo que más le causó gracia fue la escoba que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Qué diablos traes puesto!- chilló entre risas la rubia, pero el muchacho se limitó a sonreír con ternura.

-Lo vi hace poco en un anime y me pareció interesante.- explicó. Nielly le devolvió la sonrisa de manera resignada, pues sabía la fascinación de Javier por el anime.

-¿Cual fue esta vez, Joyo?

-Hetalia. Es genial. A veces no logro contener la risa.- su sonrisa no podía decir lo contrario.- En un episodio, Italia, uno de los personajes, sale con un vestido similar a este y se veía bastante bien...

-Jajajajaja... no puedo negar que es original.- rió ella con entusiasmo. Ambos entraron a casa de ella, y el tío Ernesto casi se muere del susto al ver a Javier en su sala con un vestido, una pañoleta, y una escoba. Javier, sin duda, era un chico con mucha confianza y tenía una mente tan activa, que para él no era nada raro haber pensado en un vestido como disfráz poco común. Nielly, que era un poco bajita para una niña de 12 años, regresó con un disfráz bonito, aunque no más original que el de su compañero.

Iba vestida como la Reina Roja, del cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Vestido rojo y con corazones por ahí y allá, una corona dorada y un cetro con corazón rojo. Se veía tan... linda. Cualquier niña que conociera la historia, probablemente hubiera optado por Alicia, pero sabía que Nielly no era como las demás. Ambos se marcharon a pedir dulces esa noche, y fue entonces que la chica se dio cuenta lo lindo que se veía Javier. Seguramente era el vestido.

...

De vuelta a la realidad, Nielly sonrió por su propia ingenuidad. Dejó hacer a la lluvia, que la mojaba en cada poro y amenazaba con ahogarla si seguía en posición horizontal; pero ella hizo caso omiso al agua que entraba por su nariz, y dejó que sus ojos acuosos miraran el cielo gris. Le dio una leve sensación de claustrofobia, como si ese cielo la oprimiera contra el suelo. A la vez sintió eterna libertad, un sincero desligue del mundo terrenal.

Se preguntó como estaría Javier en ese mismo instante. Se preguntó si el cielo existía de verdad, y si era así... ¿estaría feliz ahí? Claro que si, era el cielo. El paraíso. El lugar donde vale la pena llegar luego de haber dejado a tus seres queridos llorando por ti. Debía estar bastante contento en ese lugar, seguramente podría ponerse vestidos y haber reír a alguna otra niña, o quizás admirara una puesta de Sol o tal vez se dejara mojar por la lluvia.

Se preguntó cómo podría sacar provecho de todo aquello. Probablemente cualquiera se sentiría ofendido si lo dijera en voz alta, pero sabía que lo más sano, tras sufrir un gran dolor, era ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Claramente, no siempre había un lado positivo, así que Javier le había aconsejado crear uno.

_-"Si la vida te da limones... haz limonada."_

Como cuando su madre la había abandonado con su tío, por así decirlo. Nielly había pensado que no podía haber nada peor, y no encontraba ninguna manera de sobrellevar algo así. Sin embargo, Javier siempre estaba a su lado, y de una u otra manera... encontró el limón con qué hacer limonada. Su punto de vista cambió radicalmente, de manera que su imaginación floreció de manera impresionante; no era un consuelo, sino una especie de escudo. Creando personajes en cuentos o dibujos, haciendo lindas marionetas e incluso sus propios disfraces de día de brujas. Aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para crear, y dedicaba tanto tiempo y tanta creatividad en ello, que el dolor de la perdida no parecía afectarla.

Sin embargo ahora... no encontraba ningún limón. No sabía que podría usar como escudo esta vez. Nada merecía tanto la pena para poder olvidar su vida junto a Javier, todos sus momentos felices. Si bien, podría seguir siendo creativa y vivir solo de su arte, el dolor no la dejaba pensar, y todo le recordaba a Javier. Al intentar coser, casi sentía aquellas manos sobre las suyas, que sujetaban la tela. Al dibujar... podía ver sus dedos difuminando la tiza. Al cantar... cada nota le recordaba a su voz.

_No podía olvidarle._

Había estado bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo, que se preguntó por qué ésta no se detenía. ¿Le habría tomado cariño? Quizás le tenía envidia a sus ojos. Finalmente... algo escurrió de ellos.

Una pequeña e inocente lágrima fue arrasada por la lluvia, que de pronto se había convertido en una tormenta. El viento comenzó a cantar una melodía violenta y llena de adrenalina. Y a aquella lagrima diminuta, le siguieron más y más lágrimas, gruesas y dolorosas. El cielo vio a Nielly llorar con todo lo que tenía, con sus pulmones húmedos trabajando tanto como su cuerpo cooperaba. Gemía por el dolor que finalmente llegaba a su cuerpo, con la negación tamborileando en su cabeza, donde su mente no hacía más que gritar y gritar. ¡Javier no podía haber muerto! ¡NO! Él... Él... No podía estar muerto. ¡Era una broma! Debía serlo. Todo ese tiempo con él...

Fue tan egoísta con él. Siempre fue caprichosa y el solo cumplía sus deseos con una sonrisa sin chistar. ¿Cómo podría... regresar el tiempo? Debía saberlo, debía saber cómo volver. No podía ser. Quizás si renaciera... o quizás si muriera. ¿Sabría él lo mucho que sentía cada pequeño error que había cometido?

Las veces que le gritó. Las veces que le reprochó su "falta de atención", cuando en realidad él la había adorado de una manera imposible.

-Joyo... Joyo...- gemía mientras las lágrimas escapaban sin remedio.- ¡Vuelve, Joyo! Por favor... s... si yo pudiera... -el agua en sus pulmones comenzaba a dolerle, y la congestión en su nariz no ayudaba mucho. Se puso de rodillas y continuó sollozando.- Si pueda volver... v-volver a... a nacer... Por favor, Joyo...

Ni siquiera su vida podría pagar todo lo que había perdido, todo lo que había reprochado y todo lo que había negado. Lo quería tanto. ¿Pero por qué no se lo dijo antes? Debió hacerlo, podría haber...

-Te quiero... te quiero tanto, Joyo... ¡Te quiero!- lloró más.

-Sería fabuloso... volver a disfrazarnos juntos.

_"Oh, no"_ ¿De...liraba? El tintineo de esa tierna voz le congeló la sangre e hizo que su cuerpo sufriera un escalofrío. Miró hacia un lado, y aunque se dio cuenta que no había nadie en realidad... presintió que él había estado ahí. De alguna manera.

-S... Si... ¿verdad...? -susurró, de manera que el sonido no pudo superar al de la lluvia, pero su pequeña e infantil sonrisa, junto con sus mejillas encendidas, le dieron vida al parque.

Si, sería genial volver a verlo... algún día.

Joyo, la manera cariñosa de referirse a Javier, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, había sufrido un ataque al corazón en Octubre, poco después de haber cumplido 15 años.

Nielly, que era la mejor amiga de Joyo, vive la experiencia de su muerte de manera casi zombie, y no puede evitar recordar momentos de su vida con él. Lamenta haber sido "mala ñina", debido a su constante egoísmo y siempre caprichosa.

Finalemente, recurre a la soledad para aclarar sus ideas y darse cuenta que no existiría un final feliz para ella en esa vida.


End file.
